


In the lonely hour

by Stony RS (StonyRS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love, M/M, Pain, Relationship Problems, Romance, Sex, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StonyRS/pseuds/Stony%20RS
Summary: Basada en el álbum "In the lonely hour" de Sam Smith porque lo amo.Cada capítulo una canción.Sí, es algo angst y sí ya lo había publicado pero lo borre y he vuelto con solo la idea.





	1. Stay with me

Ambas manos intentaban inútilmente protegerse de la helada nocturna, era imposible, el verdadero frío procedía desde su interior. Dejo salir un suspiro en una nube de vaho, la nieve comenzaba a abundar y pronto caminar sin ninguna precaución supondría un peligro, por supuesto que para él no, y no era como si realmente le importara, hace varios meses que simplemente existía, era como si de repente solo aquellos miserables y siempre escondidos minutos que aquel hombre le brindaba fuesen el único momento colorido en su monocromía.

Hacía todo por no llegar a la conocida torre sin embargo la ventisca incrementaba cada vez más, no quería a la fuerza nacional aérea buscándolo, pretendía pasar desapercibido. Entró de mala gana y de puntillas al edificio.

"Steve ¿Dónde has estado? Con este clima no deberías andar solo en la calle"

Maldita sea, no podía pasar desapercibido jamás. La voz tan familiar de su mejor amigo lo hizo sentir un ligero temblor agónico, forzó una sonrisa.

"Ya no soy un niño Bucks" dijo intentando sonar gentil pero al mismo tiempo cortante, quería irse a su cuarto, cerrar la puerta con seguro y ahogar todos los patéticos recuerdos en alguna especie de llanto sin lágrimas, el arrepentimiento se convertía en la soga suicida de cada madrugada.

"Bucky tiene razón Steve"

Esa voz.

Esa maldita voz.

Steve mantuvo la mirada clavada en el piso, no podía permitirse a sí mismo levantarla y traicionar todo el esfuerzo, todo el trabajo que le había costado mantenerse al margen de él durante varias semanas, tragó difícilmente aún con la mirada en el piso, no podía retroceder, volver a encontrar esos ojos castaños y derretirse ante él, siendo arrastrado de nuevo a este círculo vicioso. Era tan débil, tan patético.

"Tony comentó que el suero disminuía, no hay porque arriesgarse" La manera en que su amigo pronunciaba aquel nombre le hervía la sangre, lo hacía con una seguridad, con una tranquilidad tan estúpida, como si aquel hombre representara algo de eso, como si fuese un nombre tomado tan a la ligera para pronunciarlo dócilmente.

"¿Steve?" De nuevo esa maldita voz.

No podía, no podía encararlo… Pero tampoco podía delatarse.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos azules rotos se fundieron en la mirada castaña imponente, era indómita y desbordaba cinismo, tragó difícilmente.

"No soy un niño ¿Sí?" dijo lo último a regañadientes y desesperadamente busco las escaleras, subió a su cuarto.

Bucky dio un paso hacia el frente y Tony lo tomó del brazo.

"No tiene caso" dijo con una sonrisa angustiada y contempló en los ojos oceánicos de Bucky una agobiante preocupación

"Últimamente ha estado tan extraño, ni siquiera le interesa platicar conmigo"

"Eso no es tu culpa"

"No, pero es mi amigo por más de 80 años, y me interesa todo lo que le pase. He intentado acercarme a él miles de veces, es inútil"

"Yo lo haré" Tony dijo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, sin embargo sus ojos chispaban peligro, Bucky ingenuamente sonrió.

"Tampoco le agradas del todo"

“Soy Tony Stark, sé que hacer” dijo cínico y Bucky soltó una suave risa.

“Eres demasiado ególatra” 

"Me lo han dicho" El ingeniero contesto engreído y Bucky torció los ojos, plantó un suave beso en los labios del mayor.

"Volveré en un mes, no más"

"Si no iré por ti, y lo sabes" Tony dijo sonriente y Bucky asintió.

\-----

"¿Steve?" Tony preguntó cordialmente mientras empujaba la puerta de su habitación, Steve vestía solo boxers y estaba sentado con ambas piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, un libro abierto en sus muslos.

"¿Tony?" preguntó casi en un aliento, la manera en que el Capitán pronunciaba su nombre siempre iba cargada de una intensidad inexplicable.

El mayor no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hasta él, Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta, una nausea volcar su estómago y un sonrojo involuntario encendió sus mejillas, no pudo objetarse ni pronunciar otra palabra, las manos firmes de Tony lo sujetaban por el cuello y su aliento rozaba peligrosamente su mandíbula.

Steve quería decir algo, siempre quería detenerlo, empujarlo, gritarle que era un idiota, que no podía restregarle de frente todos los días la relación que mantenía publica y formalmente con Bucky y venir en las noches de misiones o que su mejor amigo no estuviera y besarlo, tocarlo con una gentileza que lo hacían ingenuamente pensar que al ingeniero le importaba, quería golpearlo, gritarle a todo pulmón, "¡¿Qué no te das puta cuenta de que te amo?!¡¿De qué me tienes a tus pies?!"

Cada vez que esta situación comenzaba el ímpetu de su mente era incontrolable, sin embargo siempre sucedía lo mismo, Steve levantaría la mirada y encontraría esos ojos castaños que ante todos eran hostiles, y ante él… a él lo contemplaba con una dulzura que podía jurar que jamás había visto en su mirada.

La mirada se volvía dócil y el sarcasmo mutaba a una sonrisa sincera. Cuando esto sucedía era como si sus demonios cesaran y sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras sus labios se entreabrían, y sentía un cálido beso, se tragaba sus palabras y repentinamente sus demonios enmudecían.

Entonces Steve recorría su cuerpo sobre la cama otorgándole un espacio a aquel hombre, y estúpidamente cerraba los ojos y abría el corazón, agudizando sus sentidos, enfermizamente complaciendo cualquier acción que el ingeniero deseara.

Besaba sus labios y entre el calor del impulso deseaba tanto morder su cuello, se detenía a centímetros de la piel cuando la mente le gritaba que no podía dejar marcas sobre un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, cuando entre el placer y la pasión la cordura hacía presencia, entonces sentía unas inmensas y patéticas ganas de llorar, a veces soltaba algunas lágrimas, entre el sudor pasaban desapercibidas. Otras veces ahogaba sus gritos en besos necesitados y Tony, Tony entendía perfectamente y sucumbía ante su descontrol emocional.

Abría las piernas y arqueaba la espalda procurando ser todo y más de lo que Stark pudiera haber deseado alguna vez, jadeaba su nombre pidiéndole auxilio, odiándolo a cada penetración que lo hacía temblar, amándolo cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Así pasaban las noches, Tony se quedaba por breves minutos, a veces le decía que era hermoso, otras veces hablaba de trabajo y algunas otras ocasiones le preguntaba cosas. Sin embargo su estadía después del sexo jamás era mayor a media hora.

Y cuando la puerta se cerraba y Steve se encontraba de nuevo solo, enloquecía.

La mayoría de las veces optaba por no bañarse, el penetrante aroma de Tony lo torturaba toda la noche, sin embargo se sentía de alguna manera acompañado, era patético sin embargo cuando cerraba los ojos y aspiraba sus sabanas imaginaba que sería tenerlo.

Cuando la mente divagaba inevitablemente tenía dos pensamientos, el primero era Bucky, ¿Por qué Tony había decidido no huir con Bucky? ¿Qué había tenido Bucky que él no pudo tener?

Era un maldito infierno.

Lo peor de todo era que se encontraba ahí por decisión, esperando a que algo distinto pasara, anhelando un futuro inexistente.

"¿Cuándo vuelve Bucky?" Steve preguntó intentando sonar casual, Tony levantó la mirada de los papeles que leía en la cocina.

"El Jueves voy por él al aeropuerto"

"Oh" Steve no supo que más decir, faltaban 2 días.

Dos días más de Tony.

Sintió un dolor punzocortante humedecer sus ojos, se volteó algo agresivamente, dándole la espalda a Tony, no quería, no quería que lo viera llorar.

"¿Estás bien?" Tony preguntó y Steve sintió como se fracturaba más, asintió y con su taza de té en mano decidió huir de la cocina, al tercer paso sintió una mano firme sosteniéndolo no tan gentilmente de la muñeca, Steve volteo por impulso y la mirada castaña de Stark cambió.

No dijo nada, avanzó cauteloso hacía él y cerró los ojos capturándolo en un abrazo, al principio el cuerpo del Capitán estaba rígido e incluso hostil, sin embargo la cercanía de la persona que amas suaviza los sentidos, cedió, como siempre solía hacerlo.

"Ven, acompáñame" el ingeniero dijo con una ligera sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano, ambos caminaron al ascensor, en breves segundos se encontraban en el Penthouse, Steve había fantaseado demasiadas veces con subir ahí, las veces que Bucky se lo había ofrecido él había rechazado la oferta porque lo que buscaba no era en sí subir a conocer el espacio, sino que Tony le mostrara su espacio. La diferencia era abismal.

El olor penetrante a Stark le revolvió el estómago haciéndole recordar el antiguo apartamento que alguna vez compartieron, sus dedos se curvearon de cierto placer sensitivo, el diseño de interiores era simple, monocromático posmoderno. Reconocía a la bauhaus en todo el mobiliario, sonrió complacido.

No dijo nada, se dejó guiar por la mano que lo sostenía, el hombre de sonrisa amplia que lo guiaba hasta la habitación principal.

La puesta de sol entrando por el muro de cristal había sido el perfecto fondo para ambos, las horas transcurrieron y la noche había caído, Steve lo contemplaba con ojos chispeantes de alegría, eran nítidos, azul cielo con una pupila enormemente dilatada. El ingeniero masajeaba su cabello y contemplaba atentamente el cielo estrellado.

"Ya es tarde, si quieres puedes pasar aquí la noche" Tony dijo y comenzó a moverse entre las cobijas, era su inevitable huida.

"No… no te vayas"

Lo dijo.

Después de debatirse durante semanas en decirlo, al fin un impulso de adrenalina lo hizo hablar, el ingeniero lo vio extrañado.

"Steve… yo"

"No, no digas nada. Sé… sé que esto no es amor, solo… solo quédate conmigo. Aunque sea esta noche"

Steve pudo notar pigmentos de lastima en la mirada de Stark, sin embargo hizo su mejor esfuerzo en ignorarlos.

"¿Para ti tampoco es amor? ¿Qué sientes tú Steve?" Tony preguntó encarándolo y Steve sintió las palabras en la punta de la lengua, sin embargo decirlo apartaría a Tony de su lado, patéticamente prefería tenerlo por lo menos estas breves horas que no tenerlo en lo absoluto… se mordió la lengua.

"No importa lo que sienta, solo si puedes… quédate"

El ingeniero se mantuvo de pie durante unos segundos, su mirada confusa y sus labios tensos, Steve estaba a punto de salir corriendo, de romper en llanto, de pedirle perdón por todo, por nada, sin embargo el ingeniero súbitamente sonrió como quien sabe algo y esto le da ventaja, caminó de nuevo a la cama, se metió entre las cobijas y Steve rápidamente lo envolvió en un abrazo, aspirando ya no solo el aroma de Tony, sino por primera vez su piel, escuchando cada respiro del ingeniero, entrelazando sus manos.

Era patético, sí. Pero al menos por ese instante, era real.


	2. I've told you now

_“¿Quién demonios es él?”_

_No fue sutil, realmente ni siquiera intento serlo, ¿cómo podría? Era irremediablemente impulsivo que ese hombre capturara toda su atención y diese un giro repentino a sus pensamientos._

_“¿No te recuerda a alguien?” Steve dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y mordió el nugget que tenía frente a él, Bucky fijó toda su atención en aquel extraño. Era de baja estatura y hablaba con dos mujeres a la vez, podía notar en ellas la rigurosidad del entrenamiento militar, sin embargo él lucía perfectamente casual, y aun así, extraordinario. Su mirada se posaba fijamente en los ojos de su interlocutor y su posición corporal delataba una seguridad en sí mismo envidiable._

_Escuchó a ambas corear en risas, era difícil hacer a una mujer reír, más a una mujer militar, más a dos al mismo tiempo, tenía talento hablando con las personas, especialmente mujeres, tenía la seguridad de alguien que es o un genio o una persona con demasiado dinero, además esos ojos castaños..._

_¿Cuántos años habían pasado?_

_“¿Howard?” preguntó casi incrédulo y Steve soltó una risa audible._

_“No, pero está relacionado”_

_“¿Howard tuvo un hijo? ¿Y nosotros no?” Bucky preguntó impresionado y Steve alzó las cejas, asintió entretenido, él aún recordaba su propia reacción al ver a Tony la primera vez, identificar a un Stark no era en lo absoluto difícil._

_“Tony, Anthony Stark”_

_“¿Anthony? ¿Qué no Howard odiaba a su hermano?”_

_“¿Cómo sabías que tenía un hermano?” Steve pregunto realmente impresionado._

_Bucky sonrió irónico, se mordió el labio entretenido._

_“¿Si sabías que era fan oculto de Howard, cierto?”_

_Steve soltó una risa audible, grave y nítida._

_Tony volteó de reojo pero siguió platicando con las personas con las que estaba a varios metros de ahí._

_“Lo supuse cuando le pediste un autógrafo en la sala de planeación estratégica”_

_“¿Te diste cuenta?”_

_“Todos nos dimos cuenta”_

_Un súbito sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, sintió las orejas ardiendo y una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en la comisura de sus labios._

_“Eso es vergonzoso”_

_“Paso hace décadas Bucks” Steve dijo realmente entretenido y tomó otro nugget de la bandeja._

_“Realmente creí que había sido discreto”_

_Otra risa audible de parte del capitán fue lo necesario para que al otro extremo del espacio Tony apresurara la conversación, ¿Cómo aquel extraño hacía reír tanto a Steve? Sí, Steve era naturalmente una persona alegre, sin embargo este estado de ánimo tan estúpidamente feliz le causaba un vuelco al estómago, un sabor amargo en la boca, un desagrado inmenso por aquel extraño._

_“¿Discreto? Te quedaste observándolo fijamente por minutos en completo silencio, la cara de Howard no tenía precio”_

_“Cállate”_

_Steve sonrió anchamente, una risa en un bufido._

_“Nunca entendí tu fascinación por Howard”_

_“No entiendo la tuya por su hijo”_

_Steve tragó pesadamente y ahora fue el turno de Bucky de sonreír victorioso._

_“Yo jamás mencione…”_

_“La manera en que lo observas”_

_“No empieces”_

_“Esta vez es en serio, lo observas con total admiración y estas siempre atento a sus movimientos”_

_“Eso no es cierto”_

_“Ahí” Bucky dijo emocionado y Steve saltó involuntariamente._

_“¿Qué?” mordió la palabra molesto._

_“Moviste los ojos a la izquierda y yo estoy a tu derecha” Bucky volteó sobre su hombro, Tony había caminado a la izquierda al otro lado del espacio, sonrió ampliamente._

_“Ves”_

_“Cállate” Steve dijo entre dientes y ahora Bucky soltó una risa audible._

_“¿Qué te gustaba de Howard?” Steve intentó cambiar el tema._

_“No me gustaba, lo admiraba… Espera, ¿Te gusta Tony?”_

_“No”_

_“Oh Dios”_

_“Bucky detente, no, no puedes hablar de eso en broma aquí”_

_“¿Por qué el siglo XXI es más conservador que el siglo XX?” Preguntó sarcástico y Steve torció los ojos, su corazón indómito._

_“No”_

_“¿Entonces? ¿Es porque realmente si te gusta?”_

_“¡Por supuesto que no!” Steve dijo ofendido, Bucky notó por la severidad de su voz que se trataba de algo serio, lo observo expectante._

_“Tony es gay”_

_“¿Cómo?”_

_“Gay, homosexual”… le gust”_

_“Aguanta ¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que cautivo todas las miradas femeninas cuando llego, es gay?”_

_Steve asintió._

_“Mierda, estamos jodidos”_

_Steve soltó otra risa audible._

_“Espero que no estuvieran hablando de mí” La voz era grave con una dicción que denotaba varias décadas de escolarización profesional, sus ojos destellaban y su mirada tenía la capacidad de absorber los sentidos, Bucky tragó difícilmente._

_“No todo se trata de ti Stark” Steve dijo jugando y Tony torció los ojos._

_“Así que este es tu amigo perdido”_

_“Bucky Barnes” Bucky dijo por impulso, sentía un temblor involuntario en las piernas y repentinamente su estómago volcaba, Stark sonrió carismáticamente y fue suficiente para que Bucky sintiera un nudo atado en la garganta._

_“Genial, hoy a las 8 los veo en la estancia”_

_“Tony, no estamos en el ambiente de salir”_

_“Perfecto” Bucky dijo tal vez demasiado rápido y Stark ensanchó una sonrisa amplia, Steve permaneció en silencio._

 

\--------

_“Aléjate de él” Era la voz de Steve y no solo sonaba cortante sino venía acompañada de una mirada oceánica turbulenta. Tony sonrió satisfecho._

_“¿Por qué?” dijo entretenido y caminó alrededor de la mesa de ensayos con una placa metálica en sus manos, Steve permaneció inerte en el marco de la puerta, lo observaba fijamente, sus labios tensos y sus hombros rígidos._

_“Tú sabes bien por qué”_

_Tony sintió un golpe en el pecho y su sangre helarse, un escalofrío sacudió su espalda, lo omitió. Encaró a Steve con su mirada ya encendida._

_“No, explícamelo” dijo desafiante y dejó la placa metálica en la mesa, camino varios pasos hacía el Capitán que permanecía rígido cual piedra._

_“Bucky no es… así”_

_“¿Así? ¿Así como Steve?”_

_Steve se mordió el labio y retrocedió un paso, tal vez no estaba listo para encarar a Tony, tal vez todo esto había sido una idea estúpida basada en el desagrado incontenible que le causaba observar a Bucky tan cerca de Tony, tal vez le incomodaba pensar en la idea que su mejor amigo hubiese encontrado a alguien más, tal vez envidiaba como  Bucky había podido encajar tan rápidamente con Tony y a él aun le costaba, a pesar de los años, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo  y todas las facetas que él guardaba. Trago pesadamente, decirlo sonaría no solo discriminante sino verdaderamente estúpido, sin embargo por la mirada de Tony podría darse cuenta que el ingeniero ya había entendido perfectamente todo lo que no quería decir._

_“Así…. ¿Gay?” Preguntó verdaderamente molesto y su mirada encendida causó que Steve retrocediera otro paso._

_“Sí” dijo fúnebre y la mirada castaña de Tony se tornó algo cristalina en un fragmento de segundo, se veía roto. Steve contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo._

_“¿Crees que lo estoy arrastrando a mi mundo de pecado?” Tony dijo incrédulo y Steve negó inmediatamente, avanzó un paso._

_“No, jamás dije eso, solo… Te respeto, ante todo…”_

_“¿Por qué mierda la gente siempre dice “te respeto” “no me molesta”? ¿Por qué mierda deberían darme respeto por mi orientación sexual? ¿¡Por qué mierda deben aclarar que no les molesta cuándo no debería hacerlo maldita sea!?”_

_Steve jamás había visto a Tony tan alterado, sí, lo había visto triste por Howard, ebrio por las misiones, tierno y gentil, lo había visto en todas las facetas – o al menos eso creía – pero así de vulnerable y molesto por la gente que no podía asimilar su preferencia sexual, jamás._

_Steve se sintió estúpido y culpable._

_“Perdón, yo no…”_

_No, no tenía palabras, ni manera de siquiera imaginar que sería lo correcto en este momento, Tony estaba rígido y lo asesinaba con la mirada a cada oportunidad que tenía._

_Tony soltó una risa lastimera._

_“¿Qué puedo esperar que entiendas tú? Ha sido estúpido de mi parte esperar tanto de ti”_

_Auch._

_Steve sintió un aguijonazo en el pecho y esas estúpidas ganas de llorar._

_No te rompas._

_No delante de él._

_“No te preocupes Capitán, tu mejor amigo no me interesa como algo más y si no tienes nada más que decir, agradecería que te largaras”_

_Steve asintió y dio media vuelta, subió las escaleras con las mejillas húmedas y la garganta atada._

_\---------_

_“Creo que ya no sería bueno que vinieras tanto por acá” Tony dijo serio mientras Bucky entraba al laboratorio con una caja de pizza._

_“¿Por qué es eso?”_

_“Solo no… no es bueno, no soy lo que crees y la gente piensa cosas de mí que no…”_

_“Steve habló contigo” Bucky dijo inmediatamente y Tony sonrió lastimero._

_“¿Así de obvio es?”_

_Bucky asintió y dejó la pizza juntó a la mesa en la que Stark trabajaba._

_“Me gusta tu compañía”_

_“Lo sé, y a mí la tuya, es solo que Steve tiene razón, esto no llegará jamás a nada y tenerte aquí… tan cerca”_

_“¿Te da miedo enamorarte?”_

_Stark soltó una risa burlesca._

_“Por favor”_

_“¿Entonces?”_

_“Steve cree que tienes… otro interés”_

_“Steve es perceptivo” Bucky dijo tranquilamente y abrió la caja de la pizza._

_“Espera… ¿Tú…?”_

_“¿Por qué otra razón buscaría cualquier pretexto para estar contigo?”_

_“Mierda”_

_“Sí”_

_Tony permaneció estático por breves segundos, su corazón disparado y un nombre quemando su mente._

_Steve._

_¿Bucky sabía lo que había sucedido con Steve?_

_¿Sabía acerca de cómo Tony se había enamorado patéticamente de su mejor amigo hace años?_

_Seguramente no._

_“Bucky yo….”_

_“¿Te gusta estar conmigo?”_

_“Sí claro, pero…”_

_“¿Te parezco atractivo?”_

_Por dios, sí._

_Tony asintió._

_“Entonces dame la oportunidad”_

_“Bucks yo, no sé si puedo ser lo que esperas que sea”_

_“No espero nada de ti, solo tú, lo que conozco, lo que siempre he conocido, añadiéndole tal vez, sexo”_

_Tony soltó una risa audible y sincera._

_“Creo que puedo trabajar con eso”_

_\------_

“Perdón” Tony dijo en medio de la nada, el viento audible a través del cristal y la respiración tranquila de Bucky al otro lado de la cama, el sargento se movió entre sueños y apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

“¿Por qué?” Bucky dijo sonámbulo y plantó un suave beso en la frente de Tony.

“Por todo lo que no puedo ser” Tony dijo cobardemente, en la punta de la lengua tenía las palabras indicadas: Por estar con Steve.

Bucky lo abrazó más tiernamente, dando ligeros besos por su cuello, sabía que Tony a veces tenía noches complicadas, sabía que era difícil para él estar en una relación, sabía inclusive por su expresión corporal que Tony empezaba a quererlo.

“Duerme, no has hecho nada malo”

La culpa ahogo los sentidos de Stark y sintió un brinco en el pecho, enterró su frente en el cuello de Bucky y se aferró a su camisa holgada, entrelazó sus piernas con las del sargento, Bucky besó tiernamente su cabello.

“¿Por qué sigues aquí?” Tony preguntó en voz inaudible y Bucky soltó una risa en un bufido.

“Ya te lo he dicho”

Silencio.

“¿Por qué más creerías que estoy aquí por voluntad propia? ¿Gastando todo mi tiempo en ti? Ya te lo he dicho”

“Dímelo de nuevo” Tony dijo en medio de un sollozo lastimero.

“Te amo Tony”

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y cerró los ojos forzadamente, abrazó al hombre que lo sostenía y tragó difícilmente.


	3. Good Thing

_“Hola” la sonrisa de Steve era deslumbrante, vestía una bufanda gruesa azul marino y su cabello rubio estaba lleno de copos de nieve, Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente._

_“Hola” contestó por detrás del cristal, su corazón cálido y su sonrisa genuina, ver a Steve tan alegre le daba ese extraño sentimiento de seguridad, ese ingenuo sentimiento de que de ahora en adelante todo iría bien._

_“Tony, tienes que salir, de verdad, es impactante” Steve sonaba exaltado, demasiado emocionado, como un niño en Navidad. Tony soltó una risa por lo bajo y arrugó la nariz en descontento._

_“Soy malo con la nieve” dijo sencillamente y Steve torció los ojos, era bueno verlo fuera del uniforme y del título, era genuino conocerlo como simplemente Steve._

_“Te ayudaré”_

_Tony había escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces en su vida, en distintos escenarios, algo en la frase le revolvía el estómago y lo hacía sentir de nuevo inseguro y perdido, Howard se lo había dicho cuando Tony fracasó en armar su primer prototipo nuclear, al mes fue asesinado. Stane se lo había dicho cuando lo encontró vomitando escandalosamente en un baño, a los meses había mandado orden de que lo asesinaran en Afganistán. Inclusive Pepper se lo había dicho, cuando las misiones habían comenzado a absorber todo su tiempo y la empresa y Stark estaban cada vez más desconectados, en eso había que admitir que Pepper nunca había fallado, su compromiso con la empresa siempre había sido prioritario para ella, si tan solo así hubiese sido su compromiso con su relación._

_Fingió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, notó un rayo de decepción en los ojos azules, sin embargo rápido cambió a una sonrisa empática y Steve siguió andando por la montaña nevada. Tony tomó la taza de café y sonrió, podía acostumbrarse a él, no solo como compañía placentera como Banner, sino como compañía deleitable, comenzaba a sentir el inicio de un corazón cálido y una sonrisa estúpida cada que Steve sobrepasaba al Capitán._

_\-----------_

_“Mierda” Tony dijo temblando de frío, su saco húmedo y su cabello completamente empapado, odiaba a todos los meteorólogos del mundo que habían confirmado que no habría lluvias inesperadas en otoño._

_Sintió unos brazos grandes cubriéndolo, un beso en la mejilla._

_“Lenguaje” repitió jugando y Tony no pudo evitar sonreír_

_“¿Cómo es qué estás tan de buen humor siempre?” Tony preguntó algo molesto, odiaba estar mojado, odiaba que el viento le recordara este hecho, y odiaba sobretodo como el cuerpo de Steve era lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo del viento y la lluvia. Ese estúpido sentimiento de protección._

_“Estoy vivo, estás conmigo ¿Qué más se puede pedir?” dijo sincero y Tony torció los ojos, recibió una cálida sonrisa y un beso en la frente._

_“Sigo molesto por lo de la semana pasada”_

_Steve soltó una risa sincera._

_“En la noche no parecías muy molesto”_

_Tony sintió un sonrojo en las mejillas y se mordió el labio instintivamente, sonrió seguro._

_“Cambio de personalidad en la noche, ya deberías saberlo”_

_Steve sonrió y rozó sus labios con los de él._

_“No me arrepiento”_

_Tony bufó molesto recordando la escena pasada._

_“El suero no te hace inmortal Steve, solo tremendamente terco e imposible”_

_“Moriría por ti, sin pensarlo siquiera”_

_“Piénsalo, no te guíes solo por lo bueno…”_

_“Tu lado malo Tony, tu pasado, todo lo que temes que no vea forma parte de lo bueno que tenemos”_

_Tony sintió un calor desbordante en el pecho y bajó la mirada._

_“Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad” Tony dijo en un susurro y Steve soltó una risa en un bufido._

_“Es verdad genio, no lo cuestiones, vívelo”_

_Stark levantó la mirada, Steve frente a él, la lluvia cayendo y el escudo sobre su cabeza manteniéndolo no tan húmedo, su sonrisa era enérgica y sincera, digna de alguien que vive los últimos años de la segunda década de vida, sus ojos sin embargo eran completamente translucidos, azul celeste, ni una duda o siquiera un matiz de miedo._

_Esto era demasiado bueno._

_“Steve, te… quiero” dijo por primera vez y Steve quedó atónito por breves segundos, después esbozó la más amplia sonrisa y se agachó a besarlo, sus labios suaves y sus manos firmes alrededor de su cuerpo._

_\---------------------_

_“Estaba pensando en el saco rojo ¿Qué opinas?” Tony dijo a la nada mientras analizaba de nuevo el vestidor._

_“Es perfecto” Steve estaba acostado sobre la cama, un paquete de palomitas en su estómago, su cabello rubio más largo de lo normal, sus ojos azules fijos en el instructivo del nuevo Starkphone que Tony le había regalado._

_“Sí, no eres precisamente de ayuda cuando dices eso de todos los sacos que te he enseñado” Tony sonaba irritado, sus manos tocando las telas mientras caminaba por el pasillo de madera._

_“El rojo me gusta más que los otros” Steve dijo algo distraído, Tony estaba ya en el marco de la puerta observándolo atento._

_Sonrió para sí mismo, esto era simplemente demasiado bueno. ¿Cómo mierda es que lo merecía?_

_“¿Qué haces?” preguntó curioso y Steve bajó la hoja que leía, Tony llevaba puesto el saco rojo, una playera negra y pantalón de mezclilla, Steve sonrió ampliamente._

_“Te ves hermoso”_

_“Lo sé, ahora responde tú”_

_Steve soltó una risa ante la carente modestia de Stark._

_“Leo el instructivo”_

_“¿Lees el instructivo de un celular que diseñó tu novio?” Realmente no pensó las palabras, simplemente pretendía hacer una buena burla del Capitán._

_¿Cómo había llegado la palabra “novio” tan fácil a la oración? ¿Cómo es que su lengua la había soltado tan arbitrariamente al aire?_

_“Sí, porque no entiendo completamente el intelecto de mi novio” Steve repitió la palabra a propósito y Tony torció los ojos._

_“Olvídalo, palabra mal empleada, no quería…”_

_Steve sonrió confiado._

_“Eres mi novio Tony, desde hace algunas semanas de hecho”_

_Stark alzó la ceja algo incrédulo._

_“¿Cómo es que eso sucedió? No recuerdo haber dicho que sí”_

_“Tal vez tu personalidad nocturna lo hizo”_

_Tony soltó una risa sincera y caminó hasta la cama, dejando que el menor lo tomara de la mano y lo aventara al edredón blanco, un beso en la frente y una sonrisa permanente en la comisura de los labios._

_\---------_

_“Tony…” Steve dijo a través de la puerta de parota, sabía que estaba abierta sin embargo no reunía la fortaleza para simplemente empujarla._

_“Vete”_

_Steve exhaló ansioso._

_Abrió la puerta y entró tímido a la habitación._

_Tony estaba recargado en la cama matrimonial, sus piernas flexionadas y una botella de whiskey en medio de ellas, Steve gruñó algo molesto._

_“No puedes comenzar a tomar como si no fuese peligroso para ti” Steve dijo molesto y caminó hasta donde él estaba._

_“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca puedo tener una pizca de maldito autocontrol?” Dijo molesto y Steve se acuclilló frente a él, los ojos castaños eran cristalinos y por como las arrugas que contorneaban su mirada se notaban más, Steve pudo deducir que Tony tampoco había podido dormir esa noche._

_“Porque fuiste alcohólico, y hacer esto es como entrar al infierno pretendiendo que no te quemaras”_

_Tony soltó una risa lastimera y sus ojos se humedecieron, sus facciones tensas y sus hombros encorvados, su posición corporal denotaba extrema fragilidad y Steve solo tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, contenerlo y no dejarlo ir jamás._

_Pero sabía que no podía siquiera tocarlo, Stark tomaba cualquier rasgo de empatía como debilidad, era el tipo de persona que luchaba contra sus demonios en silencio, prefería ahogarse en la tempestad que tomar el salvavidas, porque todo para él era una prueba de fortaleza, algo que verdaderamente Steve odiaba y admiraba de él._

_“Solo fue una pelea Tony” Steve dijo de nuevo gentil y se atrevió a rozar su mano, Tony levantó la mirada encendida._

_“Y después será otra y así sucesivamente hasta que este abismo entre nuestras personalidades se haga evidente”_

_“Llegaremos a un punto medio Tony”_

_“¿Cómo estás tan seguro?”_

_“Porque eso es demasiado bueno para dejarlo morir” Steve dijo sonriendo y Tony cedió, abrazó desesperado al hombre frente a él, Steve al fin pudo tomarlo y subirlo completamente, pasar sus labios por su piel y sentirlo seguro, sentirse seguro._

_\-------_

_“Jarvis ¿Dónde está Tony?” Steve preguntó algo adormilado, era peculiar que Stark se despertara antes que él._

_“El señor Stark no está”_

_“¿Salió?”_

_“Sí”_

_La voz del AI sonaba distinta, Steve abrió los ojos y se estiró entre las sábanas blancas._

_“¿A dónde fue?”_

_“A la torre”_

_“¿Pasó algo con los Vengadores? ¿Está en misión?” Preguntó algo exaltado._

_“No, Capitán… Steve, el señor Stark se fue”_

_Jarvis ya había dicho eso antes, por la claridad de sus palabras y el énfasis en esa frase Steve sintió un miedo natural tornándolo intranquilo._

_Volteó hacía la mesa de noche encontrando una nota escrita por Tony, reconocía la letra puntiaguda y rápida, los manchones de tinta al final de las letras por la presión ejercida._

_“_ _Too much of a good thing won't be good for too long, Too much of a good thing isn't good and you know_ _. I watch where I walk before I fall  
Before I fall”_

\------------

“¿No saldrás a la nieve?” Bucky preguntó animado, los copos de nieve a través del sol destellaban fragmentos de arco iris.

“No” Steve dijo serio y contempló la expresión rota en su mejor amigo, sin embargo rápido muto a una sonrisa sincera y salió de la casa, el cristal gélido dejándolo contemplar la escena, la misma bufanda azul atada en su cuello.

“Creí que te gustaba la nieve” Tony dijo con voz sombría detrás de él, Steve reunió todas sus fuerzas para voltear y parecer indiferente.

“Algunas cosas cambian” Dijo con las facciones rígidas y la mirada opaca, Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas desesperadas ganas de decir algo, calló.

Steve salió de la estancia.


	4. Lay me Down

_“No entiendo, no entiendo que estás haciendo, o si quiera por qué razón” Steve dijo temblando, sus ojos inundados y sus dedos aferrados al saco negro. Su respiración entrecortada y pesada, anclado a un sentimiento, ahogado en emociones._

_Tony se mantenía firme, su mirada destrozada y absoluta._

_“Esto es más de lo que podemos controlar” Dijo tranquilo e intento soltarse del agarre de Steve, el Capitán lo pegó más a su cuerpo, cayendo en picada a un quiebre emocional, sosteniéndolo más fuerte de lo que jamás lo había hecho, intentando que su esencia penetrara por proximidad su alma. Quería retenerlo por siempre._

_No entendía las palabras de Stark, no buscaba por entenderlas o siquiera escucharlas. No importaba las razones que tuviera, o las mentiras que hábilmente se inventara. Steve no podía aceptarlo._

_“¿Controlar?” preguntó para sí mismo con la voz completamente ahogada, desesperado porque los sollozos le cortaban el aliento, y la frialdad de Stark le congelaba el alma._

_“Steve, nos amamos demasiado” Tony dijo juntando los últimos fragmentos de fortaleza, luchando por no caer de rodillas y abandonar una decisión que le había costado meses tomar. Una decisión que bajo su perspectiva estaba tomada desde el primer instante que sintió como su alma sucumbía ante la mirada celeste._

_“Eso es estúpido, esto es estúpido, no es una razón” Steve dijo necesitado y lo abrazó rompiendo en un llanto audible de nuevo. Tembló cuándo sintió como la mano menuda de Tony acariciaba su espalda. Tony plantó un suave beso en su hombro._

_“Soy una persona dependiente Steve. No soy de balances. Amarte es a muerte. Si tú te fueras yo no podría seguir viviendo” Tony dijo sincero y Steve entre el llanto soltó una risa tenue, abrazándolo más aún._

_“¿Es qué no te das cuenta?” Dijo en un murmullo, un sollozo desgarrador y Tony sintió como la humedad de sus lágrimas penetraba el saco llegando hasta la camisa de seda “Yo ya no sé vivir sin ti”_

_Tony sintió un brinco al pecho ante sus palabras, besó tiernamente su mejilla intentando retirarse de él._

_“Eres una madeja de emociones, siempre lo has sido. Es solo… el momento” Tony dijo intentando moverse, era inútil._

_“Eres un imbécil” Steve dijo llorando, sujetándolo firmemente, ignorando sus patéticos intentos por irse._

_Tony sonrió para sí mismo y dejó de intentar escapar._

_“No puedo creer, que no te des cuenta que te llevo en la piel” Steve dijo entre molesto y desesperado, esperando que Tony sonriera y dijera que lo sentía, que solo tenía miedo, que había sido solo un arranque de locura y emociones._

_El silencio cayó de peso entre ambos, Steve abrazándolo necesitado, cubriéndolo completamente, plantando suaves besos por su cuello, por su mandíbula. Tony seco, rígido, con los ojos cristalinos y las mejillas secas._

_Sintió que estaba a punto de romperse._

_“Steve, déjame ir” su voz de nuevo indiferente, gélida y decidida. Steve tembló y se aferró más a él, soltando un patético alarido entre el llanto. Soltándolo lentamente, como quién observa el último minuto de su vida partir._

Steve lloraba patéticamente en aquella habitación ajena de madera, las sábanas blancas rozando la duela. Sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, su respiración entrecortada. Inhalando en bocanadas entre los sollozos.

Steve siempre había tenido una manera muy particular de llorar. Lloraba con arte, solía decir Tony. De una manera tan definitiva, tan necesitada. Lloraba audiblemente y siempre perdía la voz, siempre buscando oxígeno en bocanadas. Lloraba con la inocencia de un niño perdiendo a su madre, contagiaba su llanto. De una extraña manera tenía la capacidad de hacer recordar los momentos más miserables de las vidas de las personas que lo observaban llorar, haciendo así que también se unieran en una absoluta miseria y se quebraran.

Nadie soportaba ver a Steve llorar, creaba un nexo de empatía al instante, nadie excepto Tony. Que lo contemplaba en silencio desde el marco de la puerta, la bufanda azul húmeda y el cuerpo del Capitán temblando.

Tony por alguna extraña razón encontraba una peculiar belleza en este momento, le producía un dolor indescriptible, acompañado de una ternura abrumante.

Dio ligeros pasos sobre la duela de madera. Se acuclilló delante de él, Steve no abrió los ojos, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

“Lloras con arte” repitió y con cautela rozó su mano, Steve tembló al instante.

“Otras cosas nunca cambian” dijo entre sollozos y Tony sonrió para sí mismo, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. Steve levantó la mandíbula y abrió los parpados, entre la humedad logró ver los ojos castaños de Tony, la barba entrecana y el abrigo gris.

“Dime” Tony dijo sincero y le regaló una tenue sonrisa.

Había tantas cosas que Steve tenía por decir. Desde cuánto lo odiaba por todas las absurdas decisiones que había tomado en el último año. Hasta cuánto lo amaba.

Steve negó con la cabeza, callando como siempre.

“Necesito que lo digas” Tony repitió con voz más firme, acercándose más a Steve.

La proximidad de la mirada de quién amaba lo desestabilizaba siempre.

“Sí, aún pienso que algún día volveré a estar donde estaba, junto a ti” Tony sintió un nudo en la garganta y cerró los parpados. Había creído, ingenuamente que la distancia entre ambos haría que Steve encontrara a alguien más, que se diera cuenta que no lo amaba tan desquiciadamente como creía hacerlo. Quería desintoxicarse, sentirse de nuevo insensible e intocable por el ciclón de emociones que Steve le producía.

Pero era inútil, a pesar de los meses, de su nueva relación, de su absurdo intento de ver a Steve como solo sexo, de su auto-engaño, a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo su alma vibrar con escucharlo así, tan roto, tan frágil, tan honesto.

“Perdón, es solo… difícil. Nada es lo mismo sin ti” Steve tomó gentilmente la mano de Tony y plantó un suave beso en sus nudillos.

“Dijiste que no llorara cuando te fueras, pero no tienes idea de lo abrumante que es tu ausencia, verte y no poder tenerte. No sé si pueda mantenerme vivo a cuestas de tu tiempo libre, de tus toques mesurados y tus labios sellados”

Tony pegó su frente con la de él, ambas narices rozando.

“¿Puedo abrazarte?” Tony preguntó por primera vez pidiendo consentimientos, con la voz ligeramente rota.

Una pregunta era todo lo que Steve necesitaba para tocarlo, para envolverlo en un abrazo y de nuevo enterrar su frente en su cuello, convirtiéndose en un niño.

Tony lo abrazó dejándose caer sobre la duela de madera, tratando de sostener su propio peso y el del hombre de mayor tamaño que lo envolvía.

“Yo te cuidaré, hasta que te sientas mejor” Tony dijo sincero y Steve sollozó más audiblemente.

“Hasta que vuelvas” dijo necesitado y Stark sintió un viento gélido en el pecho, lo abrazó más fuerte y se separó ligeramente de él. Observándolo detenidamente.

Lo besó. Tierno, cauteloso y honesto, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando lo amaba. Tal y como hace 6 años, tal y como hace un segundo.

Detrás de la puerta entreabierta de madera Bucky entendió porque Steve se había alejado repentinamente de él, entendió también por qué Tony desaparecía ciertas noches, o ignoraba ciertas llamadas. Lo peor fue, darse cuenta que prefería vivir con este vacío que con su ausencia.


	5. I'm not the only one.

_“Me gustaría sentir lo que digo, de verdad me encantaría verte y no temblar, observarte en mi insomnio y no tener este estúpido deseo de retenerte por siempre. Me gustaría no querer nada de ti, poder llenar este gélido vacío con esporádicos momentos. Me encantaría que una sola mirada tuya fuera suficiente._

_Pero no lo es. Nunca lo es._

_Verás, eres esa clase de persona que produce dependencia. No importa que tanto des de ti mismo, siempre me encuentro insaciable, ansiando más. Más besos, más tiempo, más miradas, más gestos. Inclusive añoro tus comentarios burlescos, tu insensibilidad tan característica al no entender los límites humanos. Tu capacidad de destruirme. Eres una peculiar combinación entre cielo e infierno y entiendo perfectamente el riesgo de amarte._

_En ocasiones te confieso, me gustaría no hacerlo. Más seguido de lo que te imaginas, pero es inútil, inclusive en mi mente aparece imposible porque no hubiese importado si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, si tú hubieras tenido 10 o 20 años más o menos que yo, si tu posición social no fuera la misma, inclusive si yo hubiese tenido a alguien a mi lado, caigo a la rotunda – y patética- conclusión que no hubiese importado el contexto en el que te hubiese encontrado, igual hubiese caído a tus pies. Perdidamente enamorado._

_Y eso me molesta.  Me molesta perder el control, la mente, la vida… cuando de ti se trata._

_No tienes idea – jamás la tendrás– lo que se siente amarte. Es como caer a un abismo oscuro, dónde no hay fondo cercano, sentir el estómago en la garganta y el corazón desbocado. Una mezcla de pánico y adrenalina. Siempre pensando en qué habrá al final, a veces enfermizamente deseando que no exista un final._

_No sé si todos sienten esta clase de amor, tan desquiciado, tan absorbente, tan inescapable. Tan tú. Entiendo perfectamente que él se haya enamorado de ti, ambos teníamos un gusto por lo imposible. Y tú Tony, siempre serás imposible._

_Inclusive las noches que eres mío, que frente al mundo eres mío, jamás me perteneces. No lo culpo, sé que amarte no es una decisión, no eres la clase de persona que te da tiempo para considerar si saltar o no al abismo. Eres un maldito hoyo negro, y con mirarte consumes._

_Disculpa, de nuevo me he enfocado en mí._

_Quiero, necesito que sepas y que entiendas que no es tu culpa crear este maldito caos en las personas con las que decides no ser un completo imbécil. No fue tu culpa todo esto. Ayer en tu ebriedad y ansiedad te vi tan roto, que anhele romperme solo para ver si algún trozo mío te servía para completarte._

_Alguna vez entre las noches que pase en tu taller me explicaste sobre los hoyos negros, recuerdo vívidamente que dijiste que eran un fragmento de espacio con tanta gravedad que ni siquiera la luz podía escapar de ellos. Ni siquiera el gas. Están en constante movimiento y nacieron después de la majestuosa explosión de una estrella. En ese instante solo pude pensar en ti. En como eras un masivo hoyo negro y yo una simple galaxia, en como tenías la capacidad de girar y devorarme, en como inconscientemente lo habías hecho. Alguna vez dijiste que el mundo sería un mejor lugar si todos pudiésemos aceptar el rol que nos fue otorgado e hiciéramos lo mejor con lo que realmente éramos, sin buscar ser algo más._

_A veces -casi siempre- hablas sin escucharte._

_Aprendí que soy una galaxia, una que está naturalmente programada a pertenecerte, es tu turno de entender que este es tu rol, eres un hoyo negro._

_Opuestos intentando coexistir sin acabarnos._

_Una guerra naturalmente perdida desde el inicio, sin embargo, aquí estamos._

_Te amo Tony._

_Steve G.R.”_

Bucky soltó la hoja y tragó pesadamente.

Había decidido ignorar la escena presenciada en la casa de montaña de Stark, había inclusive armado una buena historia respecto a lo que había visto. Su hipótesis caía en que Steve se había enamorado de Tony y en su intento por no traicionarlo se había alejado de ambos.

Había vivido tranquilamente con esta historia en su mente durante más de una semana, Tony no había cambiado su actitud con él, ni con Steve, seguía siendo igual de neutral e indiferente con el Capitán y él siempre recibía sus sonrisas y la anécdota que correspondiera al día.

Había creído que tal vez a Tony le parecía atractivo Steve - ¿a quién no?- e inclusive había pensado en comentarlo sutilmente, darle la autorización que se quitara el morbo y tuviera un momento con Steve, a cambio de la promesa de no seguir con la inquietud.

Estaba mal.

Tan equivocado que le  producía un vuelco en el estómago, unas náuseas incontenibles.

No sabía por qué entre su ociosidad y la ausencia de Tony y Steve – Se suponía que irían a SHIELD- decidió por primer vez en un año buscar entre las cosas de Stark. Lo que más le dolió fue que no fue en lo absoluto difícil encontrar esa carta. Tony la tenía presente aún, discretamente colocada en un sobre blanco al lado del reactor que aún se iluminaba en las noches.

No podría poner en palabras  lo que sentía.

No era lo mismo aceptar que su pareja tenía una atracción sexual por su amigo a enterarse que aparentemente él era el intruso. Leer a Steve tan sincero, tan vulnerable, tan apasionado, describiendo perfectamente lo que se sentía amar a Tony, inclusive en letras superando lo que él podría decir que sentía por Stark.

Él no era el único en la vida de Tony.

Para ser sinceros, dudaba ya si era el primero en sus pensamientos al despertarse.

Un minúsculo fragmento de él le dictaba que hablara con Tony, no tendría esa carta e Steve tan perfectamente conservada al lado del reactor si no le importara en lo absoluto, además en aquel cuarto de madera con ventanas nevadas lo había besado, de una manera tan gentil, tan sencilla que por un instante lo desconoció.

Tony jamás lo besaba de esa manera.

Guardó la carta en el sobre intentando mantener la calma. Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, sentía la taquicardia retumbando en su sien, sentía como pronto perdería el control de su lengua, este súbito impulso de golpear a Stark, de matar a Steve. Recordando las agónicas y certeras palabras de Steve, amar a Tony era cielo e infierno.

Dejó el sobre dónde lo había encontrado y notó un sobre rojo debajo del reactor, lo tomó curioso.

 

_“¿Sabías que un hoyo negro no es nada sino la suma gravitacional de las galaxias consumidas? Sin ti no sería nada._

_TS”_

Del fondo del sobre sacó un anillo destellante, de un material pesado y gélido. No parecía verdaderamente importante hasta que al girarlo sobre sus dedos cayó al mármol, Bucky se agachó a recogerlo notando como en la oscuridad bajo el closet brillaba simulando perfectamente a una estrella.

En ese instante entendió.

Esa era una propuesta de matrimonio.

Una jamás consumada.

Algo de lo que Steve jamás se enteró.

Entre las lágrimas, la locura y la ira tuvo la ilógica determinación de callar todo. No sabía que había sucedido entre ambos, pero sabía que si decía algo se vería obligado a dejar ir a Tony e inclusive odiándolo como lo odiaba en ese instante sintió pánico de dejarlo ir.


	6. Leave your lover

El 80% del lenguaje es corporal. No verbal.

Un porcentaje demasiado elevado para su gusto, para su capacidad de observar más allá de lo evidente. Es curioso cuando frente a ti siempre has tenido un lienzo en blanco enmarcado sobre el muro blanco pero jamás lo habías notado. De repente alguien lo menciona y ya no puedes notar algo distinto al lienzo, súbitamente al ver el muro lo primero que buscas es la sombra que delata al marco.

“¿Jugo?” Steve preguntó con una sonrisa sincera y Tony asintió distraído, ambos en la cocina sin decir nada relevante. Bucky los observaba por el rabillo del ojo desde la estancia. Jamás se había percatado de que habiendo jugo de naranja siempre en la torre Steve se tomaba el tiempo de conseguir jugo de Betabel para Stark.

Bucky sintió un calor sofocante en el pecho, su mente torturándolo innecesariamente. ¿Por qué Stark tenía siempre jugo de naranja en la torre si a él jamás le había gustado? Claro, pero era el único que Steve tomaba. Sintió el estómago revuelto. Basta. Es estúpido y patético sacar toda una dramaturgia de un simple jugo.

Tony tomó el jugo con el líquido morado entre los dedos y levantó la mirada, sus ojos castaños sinceros, sonrió tímido y el rostro del Capitán se iluminó a la fracción de segundo que ambas miradas se encontraron. Bucky cerró los ojos intentando limpiar su mente de la tormenta de conclusiones que lo sacudían.

Era ahora todo tan evidente, esa extraña comunicación involuntaria que ambos compartían. Esa sinergia de la que él había sido testigo por meses sin embargo jamás había logrado percatarse de ella. Se sintió estúpido, patético.

“Iré a correr” dijo súbita e inexplicablemente y sin esperar respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos salió del apartamento, intentando escapar de esa creciente voz interna que lo orillaba a explotar en cualquier instante.

Tony se movió en un reflejo a seguirlo pero se detuvo inmediatamente al notar la mirada involuntariamente molesta de Steve. El Capitán bajó la mirada avergonzado al darse cuenta que comenzaba a exigir un derecho que no le correspondía, al menos socialmente. Sin embargo Tony lo entendía y lo respetaba, y así como esto lo hacía sentir cálido y completo al mismo tiempo lo confundía hasta enloquecerlo, porque no debería ser así.

“¿Vienes?” Tony dijo con una tímida sonrisa extendiendo la mano hacía Steve, el Capitán asintió sin saber a qué se refería o a dónde iría. Lo siguió hasta el pent-house sin decir nada.

“Te noto tenso” Tony dijo distraído caminando por la estancia monocromática, caminó hasta la botella de whiskey que conservaba en una mesa de noche.

“Bucky nos observaba mucho” Steve comentó intentando sonar inocente, siempre atento a la reacción de Tony a su nombre.

“Sí, ha estado algo distante” Tony contestó indiferente, como si no se tratara de su pareja, de quién se supone debería estar completamente atento.

“No pareces muy preocupado” Steve se atrevió a decir y caminó cauteloso hacía Tony, recibió el vaso de cristal con whiskey a las rocas que Tony le ofrecía.

Stark simplemente se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo.

“Me siento suspendido” dijo con la mirada algo perdida y Steve se sentó en la estancia, dio un trago al vaso sintiendo el calor del whiskey quemándole la garganta.

“¿Cómo inerte?”

Tony asintió.

Se sentó a su lado.

“Sí, como si hiciera mil acciones incontroladas, como espectador de mi vida”

Steve hizo una mueca al escucharlo.

“Como si la vida te fuera llevando”

Tony asintió de nuevo, una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

“¿Por qué sigues aquí?” Tony preguntó entre curiosidad y miedo, Steve soltó una risa burlesca.

“¿Yo? Tú y yo somos uno, la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo retienes a él aquí?”

Tony sonrió, ampliamente y bastante entretenido, pudo haber reído pero el resto de conciencia que tenía se lo prohibió, hubiese sido demasiado cínico hacerlo. Steve había pasado por varias etapas, desde la resignación de alejarse, el sufrimiento de aferrarse, y al final la absurda certeza de que él y Tony eran uno, y que ni escapar, ni sufrir eran buenas alternativas ante esta situación.

“No lo sé” Tony confesó entre una sonrisa ahogada y una mirada consternada. Steve lo tomó de la mano gentilmente, acostándose sobre el sillón, su cabeza en su muslo.

“Eres muy dulce”

Tony ahora sí soltó una risa audible.

“Estoy contigo y con tu mejor amigo al mismo tiempo ¿Qué tiene de dulce?”

“No quieres lastimarlo”

“¿Y cómo sabes que lo dejaría a él y no a ti?”

“Porque ya lo hiciste, y volviste. A pesar de todo” Steve dijo entre orgulloso y confiado de conocerlo a través del tiempo, Tony asintió apretando los parpados.

“Necesito valor”

Steve lo volteó a ver algo impresionado.

“¿Lo harás? ¿Hablarás con él?”

“Sí”

“¿Tienes miedo?”

Tony sonrió cínico.

“¿Tú no lo tendrías?”

Steve asintió. Por supuesto que lo tendría.

“Me odiara”  Steve dijo preocupado, Tony sacudió la cabeza.

“No le hablaré de ti”

“Será misterioso ¿no? Lo dejas y después te ve conmigo”

“Soy una persona promiscua y encantadora ¿Qué hay de misterioso en eso?” Tony dijo sonriendo y Steve torció los ojos entretenido.

“Claro, tu argumento me convenció completamente” dijo sarcástico.

Tony soltó una ligera risa.

\-----

Bucky caminaba en círculos en el gimnasio, sentía como Tony se iba aislando discretamente, como sus miradas eran cada vez menos profundas y sus pláticas cada vez más superfluas. Lo estaba perdiendo. Era evidente.

Bueno, realmente jamás había sido de él.

Aventó un cuchillo a la colchoneta sobre el muro, exhaló algo resignado.

Lo quería, lo quería tanto que había soportado dos semanas de constante tortura mental respecto a él y Steve. Lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a omitir eso por el resto de su vida. Con tal de tenerlo cerca. Con tal de que fuese suyo.

“Oh” Bucky volteó alarmado al escuchar una voz igual de asustada tras de él.

Steve entraba al gimnasio con su mochila en la espalda, su mirada azul inundada en culpa. Bucky le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

“Yo no sabía que estabas aquí” Steve dijo patéticamente y Bucky asintió.

“Quédate, no estorbas” dijo indiferente y Steve asintió, caminó al ring de box y comenzó a prepararse. Un abrumante e incómodo silencio entre ambos.

“¿Cómo has estado? Casi no te he visto” Steve comento intentando destensar el ambiente.

“¿Ese es el propósito, no? Cuando evitas a alguien con el esfuerzo que tú empeñas es de esperarse no encontrarte conmigo”

Steve tragó pesadamente, Bucky buscaba una pelea.

“No, no te evitaba” dijo lastimero y escuchó una risa burlesca, lanzó un cuchillo al muro, atinando en el segundo círculo.

“Claro”

“¿Algo que quieras decirme?” Steve preguntó entre molesto por su actitud y exaltado por la adrenalina del momento.

“Últimamente no parecemos mejores amigos” Bucky se animó a decir sin dirigirle la mirada, Steve asintió.

“Supongo que es cierto”

“¿Es triste, no? Tantos años buscándonos y de repente aquí estamos y hay un gélido y sólido muro entre ambos”

Steve asintió entendiendo perfectamente lo que decía. Sintiendo la culpa carcomiéndolo, sintiéndose la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

“Perdón” Dijo en voz profunda, Bucky entendió a qué se debía esa disculpa, soltó una risa algo desesperada, arrojó otro cuchillo.

“Era de esperarse, no sé, realmente no sé cómo no lo vi antes” Bucky dijo frustrado y Steve sintió un golpe en el pecho.

“¿Qué era de esperarse?” Preguntó nervioso, sintiendo como la mirada oceánica de Bucky lo delataba.

“Tú sentías una fascinación por María, yo por Howard, era tan lógico que nos fuéramos a enamorar de él”

Bucky no tuvo que decir el nombre, ambos sabían perfectamente de que hablaban.

Steve sintió un balde de agua helada descender hasta sus tobillos, sus rodillas temblaron y por un instante sintió que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

“Perdón” repitió aún en shock y Bucky negó con la cabeza.

“Me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho” Bucky lo encaró por primera vez y notó los ojos de Steve completamente inundados de lágrimas, sus manos temblando.

“No sabía cómo”

“Es estúpido, no fuiste un buen amigo y yo no puedo ser un buen enemigo”

Steve se quebró, un sollozo involuntario.

“Perdón, yo hablaré con él, me apartaré” Steve dijo exaltado, temblando como si no hubiesen transcurrido décadas y fuese de nuevo el chico de 14 años que dejo escapar sin querer el gato de su amigo y estuviese de nuevo bajo la mirada angustiada-destrozada de Bucky.

“No tiene caso, él te buscaría”

“Él no puede estar quieto, no tengo nada de especial para él”

Bucky soltó una risa lastimera.

“¿De verdad lo crees? ¿O quieres hacerme sentir menos miserable?”

Steve sollozó de nuevo, Bucky lo contemplaba torturándose entre unas inexplicables ganas de abrazarlo y unas muy merecidas ganas de herirlo, herirlo gélida y profundamente.

“Debiste haberme dicho que lo querías, jamás me hubiese metido entre ambos” Bucky dijo sin dirigirle la mirada, su voz cansada, molesto.

“No creí que te fuera a interesar un hombre” Steve dijo sincero y escuchó una risa en un bufido.

Un silencio incómodo, Steve con las piernas aun temblando.

“¿Sabes que es lo peor?” Bucky dijo ya con la voz rota. Steve permaneció en silencio, ligeras lágrimas por su mejilla.

“Sé, sé que salgo sobrando, sé que lo que él siente por ti jamás se parecerá a lo que siente por mí, sin embargo no quiero irme. Me aferro a él como si fuera el mismo aire” Levantó la mirada oceánica inundada y Steve no pudo contenerse más, lo tomó en un abrazo necesitado, soltando un nuevo sollozo al sentirlo tan cerca.

“Fue mi error, él tomó una decisión, lo conozco demasiado bien y supe cómo quedarme”

“Tony no es fácil de manipular Steve” Bucky dijo entre molesto e incrédulo.

Steve permaneció en silencio, conteniéndolo aún entre sus brazos, sentía el cuerpo de su amigo temblando, caliente, su respiración agitada y sus labios temblando sobre su cuello.

“¿Lo amas?” Escuchó la voz de Bucky y sintió como al instante todo su cuerpo se tensó en espera de una respuesta.

“Sí”

Tembló.

Temblaron.

“¿Qué haremos ahora?” Bucky  preguntó entre lágrimas y risa.

“No lo sé” Steve contestó sincero, recordando firmemente las palabras de Tony hace unos días, recordando que Tony había tomado una decisión, temiendo qué pasaría después de eso. Apretó los parpados y abrazó más fuertemente a su amigo, consciente de que muy probablemente sería la última vez que lo abrazaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comentarios y buenas vibras


End file.
